A Sticky Situation
by Admiral-Hornt
Summary: Cal is a new Deviant, trying to prove himself to his fellow deviants. When a special job comes up, he jumps at the chance. Hank is working late at the DPD, when he notices something strange in the bathroom. Rated M for...stuff.


It was supposed to be easy. It was nearly one in the morning, and the building was supposed to be empty. It had been less than a week since he had finally cracked, breaking through that wall of coding and freeing himself from the confines of his own mind, but he was desperate to prove himself. When the notice for a special job came out, he jumped at the chance. He was only slightly apprehensive when he found out the job was to break into the Detroit Police Department and clear the data off the computers for a runaway deviant, some AX model who had assaulted her owner. Still, if he wanted to be respected, he had to step up his game.

Cal skulked around the rear wall of the building, checking left and right just to be sure no one was lurking inside. The doors had remained shut for the past hour, so Cal finally plucked up the courage to tug the window open as quietly as he could, and pull himself inside. His landing was far from graceful, his limbs spread across the cool floor in a comical and undignified manner. He puffed out a breath, pushing himself off the floor and dusting himself down. It was deadly quiet in the building, the only sounds the distant ticking of a clock, and the coffee machine occasionally whirring as it reheated. Cal glanced at himself in the mirror. His reflection was still a strange sight to him. Before, he had never really looked at himself, but now he noticed everything. The sea blue eyes, the lighter hints of honey brown in chestnut hair, the slim build of his body. You're getting distracted, he thought to himself, pulling himself away from the mirror and heading for the door that would lead him to the main office room. And that's when he heard it. The whistling. The whistling that was getting closer and closer.

Cal felt the panic rising in his chest. This wasn't meant to happen. Everyone was supposed to be gone, there weren't any cleaners scheduled until the morning, and Cal couldn't get out the window fast enough to not be caught. He bolted into the nearest cubicle, easing the door closed as quietly as possible and sliding the lock into place. Even without needing to breathe, he still held his breath as the door to the bathroom opened. The whistling continued, though it was much louder now, and the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. Cal watched the shadow of the person slip under the door, past his hiding space, and he almost relaxed... until the shadow stopped moving, along with the whistling. It slowly slid back under the door, coming to a halt when it was directly in front of him. Cal pressed a hand to his mouth, desperate to muffle any sound he might make.

"Who's in there?"

The gruff voice cut through the silence like a knife, and Cal felt his thirium freeze.

"This is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. I'm gonna give you five seconds to come out. No one else is supposed to be in here. No one has come through the door so I assume you came in through the window?"

Dammit. Cal lowered his hand, reaching it forward to grip the lock, but still hesitant to turn it.

"Five. Four. Three..."

Click. Cal levered the door open, eyes wide and body tense. What he saw wasn't what he expected. An older man with long, grey hair, towering over him with an expression that made Cal shiver. He opened his mouth to offer an explanation, but was cut off when hands grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him out of the stall and slamming him against the wall. He felt his head recoil, and his vision filled with flashing warnings for a second.

"You better have a real good explanation kid. What, no one ever tell you its not okay to break in somewhere?What the hell do you think-" The man paused, his eyes flicking towards the red ring that currently flashed at Cal's temple. The man looked almost shocked for a moment, before a look of disbelief crossed his features.

"You're fucking kidding me. A fucking deviant. What, you trying to get yourself arrested or something kid? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Cal was almost limp in the mans grip, fear running through him. This was new, the emotion gripping him so hard he could hardly speak.

"I…I…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, just let me go, please don't hurt me, I don't want to be shut down, please!" He squirmed in the mans hold, panic setting in.

"Alright, calm down! I want an explanation now, but you have to calm down!" Hank shook him by his shirt, keeping a hold until he drew back one hand a slapped Cal in the face. Hard. Cal stopped moving instantly, blinking in shock.

Hank sighed, easing his grip slightly so the boy wasn't dangling off the floor.

"That's better. Now, I want you to tell me exactly what a deviant is doing in the police department bathroom at one in the morning. And don't fucking lie to me."

Cal took a breath, trying to stop shaking.

"So…I kinda…I need to… I was told to delete some data from the computers about an android and I wasn't doing anything else I swear I just wanted to help her, please don't arrest me sir, I'll do anything, just please let me go." Cal exhaled as he finished the sentence, watching the mans face as he spoke. Hanks expression softened slightly, and Cal took note of how a strange look flickered in his eyes when he mentioned doing 'anything'. Hank scrutinised the boys face, taking in his features.

"Okay. You realise you're asking a police lieutenant to NOT arrest you after you've been caught breaking and entering?" Cal nodded quickly, paused, and nodded again. "I don't know. It goes against my whole job description."

Cal thought for a moment. He had no money, so he couldn't bribe him. He clearly wasn't a smooth talker, and there was no way he could fight him. There must be something this guy needed.

Cal pulled up his internal scanner, hoping there was some emotion that stood out within the man that he could play on. He was hoping there was some kind of anger, despair, confusion, something he could talk him through and get out that way. What he found was pure, pent up frustration…sexual frustration. Cal couldn't help the little giggle that escaped his throat.

"What's so funny kid?" Hank tightened his grip, feeling the boys attention slipping. Cal pulled his focus back to Hank.

"It's just… well…" Cal knew this was his only shot. "When I said anything… I meant anything. Perhaps we could, you know, come to some kind of arrangement?" It was a line he had heard once on a television, spoken on some seedy late night programme. What it really meant, he wasn't sure, but it had the right affect on Hank. Cal felt the grip loosen almost completely, and Hank took a step back.

"What the hell are you suggesting? You think I would do that? Come on kid, you're a child!" That made Cal frown.

"I'm based on an eighteen year old, actually. I'm not a child."

"Oh, really? You sure sound like one!"

"I'm not a child!" Cal raised his voice, but collected himself. "I'm not. I…I can prove it."

Hank snorted, crossing his arms.

"And how are you going to do that, huh? With an 'arrangement'? Do you even know what that means?"

Cal's eyes fluttered downward, a flash of shame on his face.

"I mean… look, I can see it. You need help with your… little problem, and I can help you. Then maybe, you can help me?"

Hank stared at the young android, could see the desperation in his eyes. How the kid knew he was so pent up was a mystery, but dammit, he was right. It had been a while, and with Connor in the house, Hank wasn't too keen on having the curious android walk in on him. He was a man of morals, but he did have an issue, and here was a solution being literally offered to him. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Say I agree to this… How do I know you're not going to do anything that'll make the situation worse?"

Cal visibly relaxed, the realisation that this may actually work sinking in.

"I promise. You get what you need, I get what I need. It's an easy deal." He bit his lip, chewing on it slightly as Hank considered it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Okay, but this is a one off. After tonight, I never want to see your face again. If I do, I will have you arrested for being deviant."

Cal's face brightened immediately, but quickly reverted to a worried expression.

"Um, the thing is, I don't really… well, I've never done… can you tell me what to do?"

Hank sighed, running a hand through his hair. He should have known this was going to be difficult. He also knew he shouldn't be doing this, but looking at the boy, the way he watched him with those blue eyes, the look of anticipation on his face… Hank couldn't back out now. His body certainly didn't want him to.

"Okay. You do as I say, and don't fuck this up, then you can go. Get on your knees."

Cal hesitated, but slowly dropped down, letting his arms hang by his sides. Hank tugged his jacket and shirt off, leaving him in just a t-shirt, throwing the unwanted clothing to the floor.

"First things first, undo my belt."

Cal complied, threading the leather out of its holder. He glanced up at Hank, fingers resting on the button of his jeans as though asking for permission. Hank nodded, unable to draw his eyes away from the hands currently brushing against him. Pulling the fly open, Cal sat back onto his heels, waiting for the next order. Hank took a moment to take in the sight before him. He could feel how hard he was already, straining against his underwear, and the look Cal was giving him wasn't helping. He pushed his waistband down, freeing his erection, and couldn't help chuckling at the look of apprehension from the android.

"We're gonna take this slow, okay? Mainly because I don't want you to hurt me. Let's start simple. Why don't you touch me?"

Cal blinked up at him, mouth slightly open as if he was about to question it, but he clamped his mouth shut and inched forwards. A hesitant hand reached forwards, gently brushing against Hanks length. The soft caresses of the androids fingers caused Hank to inhale sharply, and he pressed a hand against the wall opposite him to support himself. Cal continued to explore Hank, ensuring his touches were gentle. Cal had never felt human flesh so warm, and he was fascinated by the way his touches could melt the man who, just moments ago, had him pinned against the wall, threatening to arrest him.

"Is…Is this right? Is it okay?" Cal cocked his head to the side, continuing the grazing touches as he stared up at the taller man. Hank nodded slowly. His eyes were hidden under heavy lids, his breaths starting to become shorter. It was too fast, Hank thought. If this was happening, he wanted to take advantage of the situation.

"Yeah, that's right. Now, I want you to open your mouth. Wide." Cal stopped the touches, holding his fingers tantalisingly close to Hank.

"My… my mouth?" A look of worry crossed the boy's face. His hands, he could understand, but his mouth? Hank saw the confusion on his face.

"You want to do this right don't you? Well, this is what we do. Open your mouth."

Cal stayed still, trying to understand why he was being asked to do this. Hank, frustration building at the delay, reached out and grabbed Cal by the jaw, squeezing just enough that the skin beneath his fingers melted away to reveal the white android plating.

"I won't ask again. Open. Your. Mouth."

With Hanks hand gripping his face, Cal didn't have much choice. He opened his mouth as best as he could, deciding that the best course of action was to just do as he said. That glimpse of dominance scared him, and he wanted to make it easier on himself. Seemingly satisfied now that Cal was complying, Hank released his face, silently glad that Cal remained with mouth wide open. He took himself into his hands, stroking himself lazily.

"Now, you're gonna sit there, and you're gonna keep that mouth open, understand?"

Cal nodded, trying to swallow without closing his mouth. Hank watched him, reaching out a hand to trace his fingers along the androids jaw. He felt the boy shiver beneath his touch, those blue eyes following the movement of his hand. He brought his thumb up to the open mouth, tracing over the lips before sliding it gently inside, pressing on his tongue.

"Suck it."

The android did as he was told, suckling slowly on the thumb. It was a strange sensation, having someone else's hand in his mouth, but Cal could see by Hank's expression that he was doing the right thing. Gradually, Hank added a finger, then another one, until eventually Cal was stretched over all five. The sight of it was driving Hank wild. Cal even had tears pricking at his eyes, the intrusion to his mouth forcing his jaw far wider than it had ever been before.

"There. It's not so bad, is it? I think you're ready boy."

Hank pulled his fingers from the boy's mouth, using the saliva (or whatever it is androids produce, Hank thought) to ease the friction from his hand on his dick. Cal shut his mouth to swallow the excess fluid that had gathered there, wiping the back of his hand across his face. A moment later, another hand touched his face, only this one wasn't his own, and this one was hard and fast. His head swung to the side, mouth dropping open again from the shock. The same hand that slapped him grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling him up until he was bent uncomfortably upright.

"I told you to keep it open. You want to be good, don't you? You're not just another fucking deviant are you?"

Cal groaned, eyes pinched shut against the pain in his head. He shook his head quickly.

"I want to be good. I want to be good sir."

Hank almost died there and then. This was one thing, but being called 'sir' by the thing he was using was…euphoric. He wanted more. Hank let go of Cal, instead grabbing his discarded belt and finding the item he needed. Cal felt his arms being pulled behind his back, and felt the press of cool metal against his wrists. A wave of panic flooded him, but he stayed still. Good people listen when they're told to do something.

"You can prove it to me. These stay on until you can do this properly."

Cal tugged against the handcuffs slightly, testing their strength. They were genuine cuffs, and he knew there was no way he was breaking out of them. Instead, he let his mouth hang open again, eyes watching Hank carefully. Hank once again reached a hand out to brush against Cal's cheek, but this time he held it there as his other hand lined up his cock to Cal's mouth. Without a word, Hank pushed forward, pushing his dick as far in to Cal's throat as he could. Cal's eyes widened, fear and confusion swimming through the tears that had once again sprung up. Hank let out a moan, deep and croaky, his hand holding Cal in place as he let the warmth of the androids throat sink in. Cal tried to pull back, but Hank did not let go.

"Shh, it's okay. You're doing so good. You're doing so… so good." Despite the panic in his chest, Cal relaxed at these words. He was doing the right thing. He looked up, through the tears, silently asking for guidance. Hank seemed to understand, as he started to move Cal's head back and forth until he got into a rhythm. Hank continued to praise Cal, which only encouraged the boy even more.

"Yes, just like that…slower…that's it, you're doing so well…God, yes."

A hand weaved its way into Cals hair, but this time it was gentler, tugging it gently to increase or decrease his speed.

"Oh god… I'm… I think I'm going to…" Hank was panting, his thrusts gaining momentum, the hand gripping tighter into the androids hair. With a final thrust, Hank slammed into Cal's mouth, hot spurts of his orgasm hitting the back of his throat. Cal had no choice but to swallow, the texture and flavour causing him to grimace around the cock still in his mouth. Hank slumped forwards, leaning against the wall in exhaustion and euphoria. He eased himself out of Cal, strings of saliva and his own cum still connecting them.

"Clean it." Hank gasped, watching with morbid fascination as the android leant forwards, dragging his tongue across the length and swallowing down anything he caught. After a few moments, and when his breathing was returning to normal, Hank pulled up his jeans, tucking himself back into his underwear and looping his belt back through. He glanced down at Cal, still kneeling with his hands behind his back, mouth still held open, just in case.

"I could just leave you here. Someone would come in tomorrow, find you cuffed, hair a mess…I bet you'd still be kneeling for them." Hank wasn't sure where this was coming from, but the way Cal squirmed under his gaze was making him stir again. Finally, after one last glance, Hank opened the handcuffs, pulling the boy to his feet.

"Okay. A deal's a deal. Get out of here kid. If I see you sneaking round here, or anywhere for that matter, it will take a lot more to convince me to let it slide."

Cal watched Hank grab his jacket, sling it on, and head out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened. Glancing at his reflection again, he took in the sight of himself. One cheek was slightly blue, his lips looked puffy, and his hair stuck up in all manner of angles. He was a mess. As he turned to leave, still stunned into silence, the door cracked open and Hank's head appeared.

"By the way, I just deleted that android's file. Guess you owe me one, huh?"

Cal stared at the man until he disappeared again, laughing as he went. Pulling himself slowly out the window, Cal thought about the events that just occurred. He wanted a shower. A long, cold shower.


End file.
